far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Relics of House Aquila
Held within the Grand Forum of the Convocation there are several great relics from throughout Aquilan history. Most of these relics are displayed in the halls as artifacts, but some are used in ceremonies during the opening of the Convocation. Either way, these relics are revered among House Aquila for their historical importance. During the Warlord Period of House Aquila many of these relics and other artifacts of ancient knowledge were preserved by a society known as Les Témoins, who were operating out of the Colonial Museum in Rosatiago until their destruction at the hands of the Blood Eagle. Before the loss of Infernum during the Battle of Diomikato, a select few relics were evacuated alongside the members of the Convocation. The whereabouts of the remaining relics are currently unknown. Banner of House Aquila Hung in the central chamber of the Grand Forum behind the Decemviri and the Speaker, the Banner of House Aquila is a huge tapestry that tells the entire history of the house up to the formation of the Convocation. The tapestry is split into five panels with the first panel containing a depiction of Arhat Mars, the War for Human Prosperity, and the formation of the Noble Houses. The second panel shows the discovery of the Aliya System and the granting of Diomikato to House Aquila, along with the landing and founding of the planet's first colony as well as a depiction of Arhat Lyon. The third panel shows the events of the Scream: The isolation of Diomikato, it's downfall into war, reunification by Warlord Obruchev, and a depiction of the planet's rediscovery by House Vela. The fourth panel depicts the rise of the Blood Eagle, though it has no image of her so the tapestry uses symbols to represent the early hope for the empress morphing into darkness; the darkness is then broken by light from images depicting the White Legions and the Council of Houses. Finally the central panel depicts the formation and first gathering of the Convocation and the reformation of House Aquila. It also includes figures from all walks of Diomikatan life, Aquilan symbols, and regalia all surrounded by soldiers of the Imperial Legions in full dress uniform on parade. Sword of Mars Supposedly the sword carried by Arhat Mars during the War for Human Prosperity. The sword is used in the opening cermony of the Convocation where it is placed in front of the Speaker during the commencement of a session. The Sword of Mars was lost for centuries until it was rediscovered after the death of the Blood Eagle. Many Aquilans took this as a sign from God and Mars in their approval of House Aquila's reformation; it was because of this sign that when the full title of the Convocation was decided it became the Most Serene and Noble Grand Convocation of Mars, Peers and Benevolent Lords of Aquila and Commanders of the Imperial Legions. The Sword of Mars was one of three relics smuggled off Diomikato and into the hands of the Convocation in Exile. Sceptre of Diomikato The sceptre is a metre and a half long staff made of a dark redwood. The staff is inlaid with a gold spiral pattern along the length of its shaft and on the top is a golden eagle with its wings outstretched. The Sceptre of Diomikato was given to General Aquila Arslan Khaledi, the leader of House Aquila, by Emperor Diomikato when the planet was gifted to House Aquila. The sceptre has become a symbol of the house's right to rule Diomikato as decreed by the former emperor himself. It is said that in a ceremony believed to have taken place in the grounds of what was to become the Red City, Emperor Diomikato planted the sceptre into the ground, declaring “This planet belongs to Aquila, let them thrive and be shaped by the land. Fiercely and Faithfully”. For more than a century the sceptre was protected in the Colonial Museum until being forcefully taken by soon-to-be empress, Alejandra Ari, whom was initially denied the sceptre by the museum's caretakers, Les Témoins. In a fit of rage, Alejandra ordered the museum destroyed but not before taking the sceptre and other relics for herself. Today, now on display in the Convocation, the sceptre is carried on ceremonial occasions. It is presented at the opening of the Convocation each year and is kept in the main chamber of the Grand Forum while the Convocation debates. The Sceptre of Diomikato was one of three relics smuggled off Diomikato and into the hands of the Convocation in Exile. Helm of Ansaldi Tulio This is the helmet of Captain Aquila Ansaldi Tulio who is famous for having led the fight against the last remaining Red Devil. The Helm is broken and battered with slash marks raked across the face-plate. It is said that Tulio and twenty other soldiers fought a desperate battle against the Red Devil. In the end Tulio engaged in melee with the beast, eventually vanquishing the enemy but at great cost to himself and his soldiers. Today it is a symbol of the perseverance for House Aquila, a trophy of Aquila's greatest conquest during Diomikato's taming. Flag of the First Legion Originally hung in the halls of the Aerie in the Red City, this flag of the First Legion is one of the few items to survive the destruction of the city during the Second Imperial Civil War. The banner is one of the most revered items in the Convocation's collection, as it has come to symbolize Aquila’s re-dedication to the Empire in the wake of the Blood Eagle, and the house’s ability to endure and persevere through any hardship. Because of this reverence the flag is used in a number of ceremonies, including the induction of new members to the Convocation. The Flag of the First Legion was one of three relics smuggled off Diomikato and into the hands of the Convocation in Exile. Writings of General Sarkisyan Kirsikka Written after the death of Arhat Mars, these manuscripts outline the structure and strategy of House Aquila at that time, including its shift to a more defensive attitude and the creation of the Imperial Garrisons. These writings have influenced the major decisions of House Aquila for centuries, as they outline ideas on defensive positions, tactics on a battlefield level, ideas on sector wide strategies, and even fleet tactics. To this day Sarkisyan Kirsikka is widely accepted as one of the finest military theorists ever produced by the Empire, so much so that her writings are still taught in the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium. After the Scream, the original manuscripts were first found in the possession of Warlord Anaïs Obruchev who used them in their unification of Diomikato, after them Sarkisyan’s writings were held by Empress Alejandra Ari until the time of her death. Today the manuscripts are held in the Grand Forum of the Convocation, so they can be preserved for generations to come. Shard of the'' Vanguard of Our Shared Destiny'' One of the more inconspicuous items in the Convocation's collection, this piece of burnt and battered metal is all that remains of the Vanguard of Our Shared Destiny, the vessel that carried the first humans to the surface of Diomikato. Few records remain from before the Scream, and the details of the crew, and their mission have been lost to time. During the Warlord Period the Shard was one of the relics preserved within the Colonial Museum before its destruction at the hands of the Blood Eagle. Today, although not used in ceremonies or rituals, the shard remains on display within the halls of the Grand Forum, a reminder of Aquila’s link to the planet of Diomikato and to the earliest days of the Empire. Armour and Lance of the First Praetorian The Praetorian Guard was founded two years after the Convocation was formed by the first Speaker, Cicero Tacitus. Its first commander, Centurion Tullius Salvius of the Praetorians 1st centuria, wore this armour and wielded the lance. It was Salvius that suggested the tradition of offering recruits that initially failed the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium a chance to regain their honour by becoming a praetorian. The armour has the famous white cape of the Praetorians, silver armour plates engraved with symbols of Aquila and the Convocation. While the lance is solid black metal with a silver tip, engraved on the shaft of the lance are several flowers native to Diomikato. Lorica Invicta of Legio CIV Herthweru The burnt out wreck of the first Lorica Invicta lost in 200 years, a tragic example that even one of the pinnacles of human engineering is not invincible. The lorica, which is missing and arm and half a leg, was destroyed in the Siege of Infernum during the War Against the Artificials and now stands in the Memorial Gardens of the Convocation as a reminder of the great losses suffered in fighting the synthetic threat. Phoenix Hammer of Anaïs Obruchev The famous weapon of the great warlord Anaïs Obruchev, known as both the unifier of Aquila and the conqueror of Diomikato. The hammer is said to have been forged in the heart of the Phoenix Mons after the arrival of House Vela to Diomikato. Soon after the weapon was forged, stories say the volcano fell dormant as the power of the Phoenix Mons was transferred into the hammer. The Phoenix Hammer is made of a solid silver engraved with mixture of Aquilan symbols and the scorpion of the family Obruchev; the head of the hammer is made to resemble a Phoenix . Lost after the death of Anaïs, the hammer resurfaced as part of the collection in the Colonial Museum in Rosatiagio. It was taken but never used by the Blood Eagle, as some believe the hammer's power refused her. Eventually it was recovered by the Convocation and is now displayed in the atrium of the Grand Forum. Category:House Aquila Category:Items